Hi to Mizu
by AngelDarkchylde
Summary: Two girls, close friends, one a prisoner of war and the other a member of a noble household both living in the Fire Nation find a reason to escape and make their way to Ba Sing Se. Swear to Goddess it's not your average original character story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to Mizu**

**Note/Warning: This is an AU fic made by two bored adults. Who are actually Zutara and Sokka/Suki shippers. Like it or don't it's your opinion. But you've been warned that it's AU. Hi to Mizu in Japanese means Fire and Water.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I or Chibihorsewoman own Avatar. But we do LOVE watching it.**

**Dedication: To anyone open to change.**

**Chapter 1: Coming to the Fire Nation**

As Angel is being pulled down the path surrounded by Fire nation families who were welcoming home their soldiers she struggles to get free.

_'I have to get out of here! Gotta get loose.'_

"Let go of me you platypus dorks! Let go, let go, let go, let go, LET GO!!! Where's my father!!??" Angel demands and starts struggling more.

_'Dad would know what to do! He would get us out of here.'_

Amidst Angel's struggling she turns her head to the side and opens her tear filled eyes to be looking straight into a pair of golden eyes. The eyes of a young boy who looked shocked to see what he was seeing. For the girl looked like she was the same age as he was.

_'Help me, PLEASE' _Angel pleads silently.

"MOVE IT!" A soldier yells and snaps Angel back to what's actually happening.

" If my hands weren't tied you'd be sorry!!" shouts the very emotional ten year old as she's put onto an ostrich horse and taken away.

A few hours later

Angel sits on the floor of a cell meditating. They had refused to un-bind her hands feeling she'd use her bending when brought a drink of water.

"This is the last one my lady." Angel hears a guard say as the door to her cell is opened.

"STAND!" The guard barks and the lady with him flinches.

Angel glares at the guard, but struggles to get up anyway. The lady present looks over Angel with a slightly shocked expression.

" Un-tie her hands." She requests.

" I can't do that ma'am. She's a water bender. She may use the drinking water as a weapon." He explains.

The lady rolls her eyes and looks at Angel.

" I am Lady Wei Seiko. What is your name child?" Lady Seiko softly asks.

_' Remember Angel, you must treat others with respect. No matter where you are and where they are from. Treat them as you wish to be treated.' _

" My name is Mizu Angel, ma'am." Angel responds.

Lady Seiko smiles at Angel.

" Well Angel if this guard unties your hands do you promise not to use your bending to hurt anyone?"

Angel nods her head " I promise."

Lady Seiko looks to the guard whom shakes his head and doesn't move from his spot in the doorway.

"I cannot do it ma'am. I am under orders to keep that girls hands restrained at ALL times." The guard explains again.

Lady Seiko stands straight up and glares at the guard.

"If she is supposed to work for me I wish to see her hands UNTIED! She has promised not to harm anyone with the water. Now untie her hands and set the water down. I need to see her skills." She demands getting angry at the stubborn guard.

"I CANNOT untie the prisoners hands." The guard again refuses.

"If you won't untie them, then I will!" Seiko counters and moves toward Angel.

"Fine!" the guard barks as he pushes past Seiko and puts the cup of water on the floor. As he brings out his knife to cut the ropes he leans closer to Angel.

"If you bend that water I will kill you with one movement. You will know the true strength of fire." the guard threatens in a whisper only Angel can hear and cuts the ropes.

"There, are you happy?" the guard quips to Seiko as he stands up and returns to the doorway.

Lady Seiko just rolls her eyes and turns back to Angel.

"Show me your hands child." She gently instructs, and holds in a gasp when she sees the imprints of where the ropes had been.

"Bend the water out of the cup for me, then bend it back in please."

Angel's eyes go wide in shock as she hears the request. She looks at the guard who is now glaring at her and shaking his head.

"I'm not supposed to bend water. It's against the rules." Angel objects knowing what would happen the minute the lady leaves.

"You won't get in trouble Angel." Lady Seiko insists.

"Ma'am she is FORBIDDEN to water bend. She may be a child but it is a dangerous tool for even HER to use against us. She is a **prisoner** of war. And if you are done with her, I'll rebind her hands. Then I will happily escort you out of the cell area." the guard sternly states.

"I'll take her!" Lady Seiko bites out as she turns to the guard. "You can escort myself and my new ladies maid to the perimeter. My husband will handle anything that must be done to finalize this."

"Ma'am, she is a water bender..."

"Is there a problem here officer?" Comes a new voice from behind the guard.

The guard turns to the newcomer "Sir; the lady refuses to listen to reason. This child is dangerous..."

"The only danger sir; is your own stupidity. Her water bending will be an asset. Now I said I will take this girl!" Seiko almost yells out.

The newcomer gives a slight chuckle.

"Well now, there is a problem. You see officer my wife has made a decision. And I'm afraid even I won't be able to sway her." The man states.

The guard gives out a growl and roles his eyes.

" Lord Wei, I must protest this decision. That child is DANGEROUS!" The guard stubbornly re-affirms when the commanding officer comes in.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the commander inquires.

"Commander, my wife wishes to take this child as her new ladies maid. We have both been warned that the child is a waterbender and accept all responsibility for her. Now may we tie up the loose ends to conclude this arrangement? " Lord Wei finishes in a business like manor.

"Lord Wei, of course the lady may take the child of her choosing. But the child IS still a prisoner. Her hands will have to be bound again until you leave." The commander says to try and solve the situation.

"Oh for Agni's sake! She's already given her word NOT to harm anyone with her bending skills!" Seiko bites out getting truly frustrated with these soldiers.

Nen clears his throat. "Now dear, there's no need to get temperamental."

"I apologize ma'am but that is the best I can do."

Seiko lets out a huff and glares at the guard as he re-ties Angel's hands.

"Once you get to the perimeter of the building one of the guards will remove the ropes, you have my word." The commander informs Lady Seiko and nods for them to follow.

"Commander; I'm sure my wife and the girl may wait out in the carriage while I deal with the final details of the arrangement." Wei Nen presses.

The commander gives a wave of his hand. "Of course. There's no need to bore them with the minor details."

Wei Nen nods to his wife and she takes Angel toward the exit.

"I won't be to long." Wei Nen declares.

Seiko nods and guides Angel outside. Upon reaching the perimeter Seiko sternly looks at one of the guards. "Your commander gave his word that her hands would be untied at the perimeter. Untie them."

The guard gives a short nod and unties Angel's hands. Seiko then takes her to the carriage.

Once inside Angel finally speaks.

"Thank you." She says and bows her head not knowing what else to say.

"Why you're very welcome." Lady Seiko says and looks over to see Angel trying to fight off sleep.

"We will have to go shopping. To get you more appropriate clothing..." Seiko starts.

Angel's eyes widen in surprise. _'New clothes?'_

"Can they be blue?" Angel asks quietly.

Seiko smiles at Angel.

"Of course. We'll get purples, blues, reds, golds, we'll also get you new shoes...but that will all wait until tomorrow." Seiko finishes seeing Angel has fallen asleep.

The carriage door opens, and Wei Nen gets in.

"Well my dear who have we taken from the cells of our great nation?" He questions then sees his wife put a shushing finger to her mouth. Nen looks over to the sleeping water tribe girl and gives a slight frown and shakes his head.

"Why would the Fire Lord start taking children?" Nen takes a deep breathe. "Don't worry young one. You're safe now, even in the nation of your enemy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to Mizu**

**Chapter 2:Chance Meetings**

**Summary Two girls, close friends, one a prisoner of war and the other a member of a noble household both living in the Fire Nation find a reason to escape and make their way to Ba Sing Se. Swear to Goddess it's not your average original character story.**

**Dedication: To those that haven't killed me for being the co-creator of this AU story. **

**Disclaimer: It can get pretty lonely when you show yourself. And I still don't own any of the Avatar characters, or the Avatar world.**

**Author's Note: After this chapter the story moves on. I promise they will all get to Ba Sing Se SOON. **

"Talianna please remember to behave yourself when you're at the Weis'." Lady Anidori advised her daughter. "I don't want to have to replace more cookware."

"Yes mother, I'll behave myself. But Danru and Cais don't like me playing with them." Talia replied pouting.

"Danru?"

"She wants to play dolls or tea party or do some kind of dance off." Danru complained.

"So?" Anidori asked uncomprehending.

"Then the moment we turn our backs she firebends on us."

"Talianna Chandra!"

"Hey if they're boys and they're going to be fighting in the war they should be ready for sneak attacks." Talia replied with perfect ten year old logic.

"Hah! By the time I'm old enough to fight this war will be over!" Danru boasted.

"Hush. Both of you." Ani scolded. "Talking about the war like that."

"Wen Fu does it all the time."

"Well, he shouldn't it's not appropriate for twelve year old boys to be so fascinated with things like that. To say nothing of ten year old girls who forget what their father taught them about only using bending in self defense or…."

"Or to do something useful, can I ring the bell?" Talia asked eager to escape her mother's scolding.

"Yes." Ani replied as Talia rang the bell then pounded on the door until the Weis' maid answered looking frazzled.

"Cais! We're here and I'm going to kick your butt!" Talia shouted letting herself in as Danru followed suite shoving past the house maid.

Lu Li tisked and Anidori sighed loudly as Seiko came into the front parlor to greet the Kisei family.

"Good afternoon Anidori." Seiko said bowing politely to Ani and her children, Ani did the same then prodded Danru and Talianna. "Go play, I need to talk with Auntie Seiko. What was that disruption all about this morning?"

"Oh some soldiers just came back from the Southern Water tribe with an easy victory." Seiko replied casually unaware that while her son, Cais had come to see the visitors none of the kids had left. The trio had situated themselves quietly on one of the cushioned benches in the sitting room listening to their mothers talk about the soldiers and their captives. "Those idiots brought home some water tribe children for some unknown reason so Nen and I took one in."

"They kidnapped children?" Ani asked this with a hand to her heart. "This never would have happened if General Iroh was Fire Lord." She declared.

"Shh, Anidori we don't say such things in case someone tells…." Seiko cautioned.

"You have a water tribe person?" Talia spoke up speaking as though the Weis had a Rabaroo or an ostrich bear instead of a person.

"Yes, her name is Angel."

"Children, why don't you all go run off now and leave this boring adult discussion to the adults hmm?" Anidori suggested.

"Yeah! I can show Danru my new dagger." Cais shouted excitedly.

"And Talianna as well." Seiko reminded her son, but words fell upon deaf ears as Cais and Danru hurried away leaving Talia to trail behind.

Talianna wandered the compound until she came upon the gardens outside the kitchen where a girl around her age dressed in strange blue clothes was doing something with water. Being naturally curious the young Fire Nation girl rushed out the kitchen door and stood behind the other girl until she dropped the water.

"That was pretty neat." Talia announced startling the girl. "I can do something like that with fire do you want to see?"

The girl in blue turned around her wide sapphire eyes startled. "Who are you?" She finally choked out.

"Talianna Chandra Kisei. I live a few miles away from here. Are you the water tribe girl that Mrs. Wei took in? What's your name?"

The other girl just stared at this Talianna's unveiled curiosity then finally found her voice. "I'm Angel." She finally said.

"Nice to meet you. So, you're a waterbender?"

"Yes." Angel replied slowly.

"Was that waterbending you were doing before?"

"Yes, I was trying to do a water whip but I can't concentrate…."

"I can do something like that with fire, watch." Without another word Talia began to do some simple firebending trying hard not to burn anything.

"Don't forget to breathe." Angel advised watching Talia go through her motions. "That's what my mother always told me before she died."

Slowly Talia stopped playing with the fire and looked at Angel with her startling gold eyes. "That's what my father always said before he died… in the war."

An awkward silence reigned after that before Talianna spoke up again. "How old are you?"

"Ten, why?"

"I'm ten as well. When's your birthday?"

"July twenty-third." Angel replies having no idea where this conversation is heading.

Talianna gasped. "Mine's July twenty-fourth, that means that we _have_ to be friends!"

"Why?"

"Because we're practically twins!" Talia explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Even with the complete lack of identical looks or Fire Nation blood. We should make a pledge or something."

Angel regarded the other girl cautiously. "What kind of pledge?"

"A friendship pledge silly. And we have to do it before Lady Seiko sends Cais and my brother for me."

"Okay what do I have to do?"

"First we join hands. Take my right in your left and I'll take my left in your right." Angel did as she was told and Talia followed, that strange firebending girl was too enthusiastic to argue with. "I'll say the first part and you repeat after me, then you make up a line."

"Ok"

Taking a deep breath Talia began to recite, "The flames of fire warm us, the waves of water cool us."

Angel repeated that line then added. "We are the daughters of the Sun and Moon. Let nothing come between us."

This time Talia parroted the words. "Now together as best we can." The amber eyed girl announced. "This is our pledge of friendship. This is our will freely given. This is our will."

"So mote it be." Angel added. They were both smiling at each other.

"What are you two doing?" asked a high pitched male voice with a trace of puberty.

Talia turned to see Cais and Danru standing staring at them. "Plotting an over throwing of the Fire Lord what do you think noodle head?" the amber eyed girl replied sticking her tongue out at Cais who had asked the question.

"Do it at home Talia , mom says it's time to leave." Danru replied starting to pull his sister towards the kitchen door. "It'll be time for martial arts when we get home."

"Okay, hey Angel I'll see you tomorrow!"

Angel didn't say anything, just nodded as she watched Talia leave with the two boys. She had an odd feeling that maybe life as a prisoner of war working for these people wouldn't be unbearable after all. Not that she'd like it any more or have the same rights and privileges she'd had back home, but not everyone seemed as cruel as she'd feared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi to Mizu**

**Chapter 3:Agni Kai scars more then you know**

**Summary Two girls, close friends, one a prisoner of war and the other a member of a noble household both living in the Fire Nation find a reason to escape and make their way to Ba Sing Se. Swear to Goddess it's not your average original character story.**

**Dedication: To those that haven't killed me for being the co-creator of this AU story, and everyone who's been patient awaiting this chapter. Last but definitely not least (Meg-chan I got this idea from you please don't shoot me) Momo, my favorite flying lemur**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own the Avatar characters or the Avatar world. But I could go for a good cup of Jasmine tea & a game of Pai Sho right about now.**

**Author's Note: Now things start moving. And the travel to Ba Sing Se comes closer. Sorry about the long wait, and just a reminder that Talia and Angel are now 13.**

**Three years later:**

The bedroom door flies open and Talia rushes in.

"Let's go." Talia orders.

"I'm doing great today, and this is a great book. Thanks for asking." Angel says dryly not looking up from her book.

"Come on Angel, get dressed!" Talia demands and goes to Angel's closet.

"I am dressed, and I'm reading" Angel informs her and looks up to see Talia looking frantically through her closet.

"What are you up to?" Angel asks as Talia pulls out an amber red outfit with a gold sash & a grin comes upon Talia's face.

"Just change into your Fire Nation clothing. And it's a surprise." Talia instructs.

"Lia I know that look. And the last time you had that look the result almost got us into SERIOUS trouble! Which was TWO weeks ago, by the way." Angel reminds Talia.

"Oh don't be such a worry hog. Besides aunty Seiko and uncle Nen adore you. Chen's parents wouldn't have been able to do anything. That and Chen deserved being soaked to the bone and you know it. He's a jerk. Now PLEASE just change and come with me. We CAN'T be late."

Angel shakes her head and gets up. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to go as you want it to?"

"Just change and I'll put your hair up so we can go!"

**About a half hour later**

Angel stands in a crowd of Fire Nation nobles looking upon a rectangular floor.

"Talia what are we doing here? What is this?" she whispers in question.

"It's a fire bending duel." she whispers back " Just sit still and watch."

"But Talia.." Angel starts to object.

"SHH. The two combatants are out now." Talia instructs.

Angel watches as one of the combatants turns around to look at his opponent and his expression is one of shock and quickly changes to one of fear.

Angel can only stare at the young man's golden eyes.

'Those eyes...I've seen them before' Angel thinks to herself as she gasps in shock.

"Talia I recognize that young man!" Angel says in a rushed whisper.

"That's Prince Zuko. Everyone knows who he is. Now be quiet! You'll get us kicked out." Talia hisses to Angel

"Please, father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Prince Zuko pleads to the man standing on the other side of the rectangular fighting floor.

"You will fight for your honor." The Fire Lord tells the prince.

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." Zuko implores as he abases himself to the floor in a kneeling position with his head down.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" The Fire Lord demands of his son as he comes to stand in front of Zuko.

"I won't fight you." Zuko announces in defiance.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Fire Lord Ozai declares as he stands firmly in front of his son.

Angel starts to move forward as Talia's arm shoots out in front of her. "DON'T." she bites out. " Don't move, just watch."

Angel watches as Zuko lifts his head revealing his tears and look of great despair, and feels her own heart break seeing him this way. Talia just grips Angel's arm as she feels Angel start to move again.

Angel's eyes widen in horror as she sees the Fire Lord go into a quick stance and fire encase his hand. But before she can see what happens Angel turns and pushes past everyone as fast as she can. And as Zuko's scream of pain fills the room and echoes in the halls Angel runs even faster to her home.

Angel got out of her 'Fire Nation' clothing as fast as she could. Returning to her usual blue kimono. She viciously scrubbed the make-up from her face, thinking of how she is also of Fire Nation blood. As Angel starts to fight with taking her hair out of it's bun a light knock comes upon the door and Talia comes inside.

"Angel..."

"You wanted me to stand there and just WATCH THAT! WHY!?" Angel demands still fighting with her hair.

Talia calmly walks toward Angel and stops her before she pulls all of her hair out.

"That was Agni Kai, a fire duel. I thought it would be good to see; that I could maybe view some new Fire bending moves. And I told you not to do anything because you were disguised as Fire nation nobility. And any noble viewing an Agni Kai would watch till the end. Just like the other nobles did today." Talia tried to explain as she finished taking Angel's hair out of it's bun.

Angel looked at Talia in the mirror with a mixture of emotions showing in her features.

"I'm NOT Fire nation nobility," Angel states firmly and then points to her hair. " Thanks for helping with that."

Talia just looks at Angel with concern. "Nobody is going to be home for an hour or so. Did you want to talk about this...whatever 'this' is?"

Angel stiffens and shakes her head. "No. I think it'd be best if I just prepare for when the Lady returns. It'd probably be best if you just went back home too."

Talia makes Angel turn around. " You're not getting out of this that easy. You always try to shut down when things are starting to bug you. You said you recognized Prince Zuko...where have you seen him before?"

"It's not important Talia. PLEASE just go home so I can prepare for when the Lady of the house returns." Angel pleads.

"NO! What is bugging you!? Tell me at least that much THEN I'll leave." Talia demands.

Angel lets out a sigh. "I'm part Fire Nation."

Talia gives Angel a funny look "And I'm half Air Nomad. Nice try."

"Lia I'm SERIOUS!! My great grandmother was born in the Fire Nation. She moved to the South Pole. Haven't you ever wondered why a girl from the Water tribe has raven black hair?"

Talia's eyes spark with interest "Can you fire bend too??"

Angel gives a laugh and tosses a pillow at Talia "No I can't fire bend too. I'm a water bender silly."

A light knock comes on the door as Lady Seiko comes into the doorway. "Angel we're home. Would you and Talia like to come to the main house for some tea?"

"Aunty Seiko may we have our tea here please?" Talia asks wanting to keep Angel in her talking mood so she can hear more.

"Of course you may. Oh, and your brother is spending the night would you like too as well?" Lady Seiko asked.

"YES! Thank you!"

"I'll help get the tea my lady. And thank you for letting Lia spend the night." Angel says and gives bows to Lady Seiko as she leaves to go get the tea.

"Hey Angel wait up! I'll come help!" Talia yells

"Help with what? Heating the tea? Or drinking it?" Angel hollers back.

"BOTH!" Talia responds as she catches up and the girls go into the kitchen.

**Later that night**

"So you're sure you can't fire bend?" Talia asks Angel

Angel shakes her head knowing she better finish her story before Talia thinks of something really absurd to ask her.

"No I can't fire bend. Like I said, my great grandmother was born here in the Fire Nation. My grandmother, mom and I were all born and raised in the South Pole. My mom was the greatest. She'd watch dad teach me water bending, and always tell me 'Watch your breathing' and to 'stop thinking like a water bender'. She was very smart. She died when I was eight. Two years later the Fire Nation attacked us.

Angel walks to the window and stares at the moon remembering the attack on the South Pole. And jumps when Talia speaks.

"That must have been scary."

Angel nods "My dad made me hide but I wanted to help...I tried to help. But a ten year old can't do much against grown soldiers. I don't know if my father, cousins or grandmother are alive. Honestly I don't know if there are any survivors from that attack. Anyway, while on the ship a Fire Sage came to see me. Made me pick 4 toys out of a billion of them. He seemed happy after I picked two of them then got frustrated after that. Then I got grilled, apparently they figured I was the avatar for some stupid reason. They kept asking me if I knew what the avatar is and if I was the avatar. Something about me being to good at water bending for being so young. Stupid adults obsess over stupid things."

"So what do you think happened to the last avatar? I mean wasn't the last one a fire bender???" Talia wonders out loud.

Angel nods again "Yeah, over 100 years ago. Besides the next avatar would have been an Air Nomad...I think. No offense but can we change the subject?"

"Sure,so what do you think happened to Prince Zuko after we left?" Talia inquires.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to find out either." Angel says starting to space out till Talia starts laughing.

"We sound like a couple of boring grown ups! All serious and everything. It's cool you're from the Fire Nation too. To bad you can't fire bend...that'd be neat. A water and fire bender." Talia starts.

"Yeah well I hate to disappoint. But I'm just a water bender, besides all I'd make is mist...one element would cancel the other out," Angel stops Talia before she really goes with the idea.

Talia grins " That'd be cool. Then I could call you a mist bender. It sucks what happened to your family Angel. But I'm glad you're here."

Angel gives a small smile before yawning "It's been a very long day. I vote for some sleep."

Talia nods in agreement while yawning also. "Sleep sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi to Mizu: **

**Chapter 4: Escape and Dishonor can go hand in hand**

**Summary:**** Two girls, close friends, one a prisoner of war and the other a member of a noble household both living in the Fire Nation find a reason to escape and make their way to Ba Sing Se. Swear to Goddess it's not your average original character story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, it's characters, animal or land masses and locations.**

**Author's Note:**** Well I finally finished it! Chapter 4 is finally here. Thank **

**you everyone for your patience. And for NOT killing me. And just a reminder the girls are now 16.**

**Dedication:**** I dedicate this to pretty much everyone. The super busy people, the readers, my friends. Yup everyone. **

"We've had a request for your hand in marriage." Wen Fu said smiling down at his step daughter.

"Really?" Talia asked with false enthusiasm. "Can you tell me who he is so I can bring him a squash?" (1)

"Shen Yu Cho. And there will be no breaking this contract."

"That's not even funny."

"Talianna, the Chos are a very influential family." Anidori said to reason with her daughter. "This is a very important thing to have happen."

I'd rather join the army." Talia answered, the young woman wasn't too thrilled with this turn of events.

"I'm afraid that is definitely out of the question darling."

"Can't we just discuss other options? Even other prospects for marriage would be better than the Cho family. They're stuck up and Shen is terribly rude to Angel."

"This isn't up for discussion. Your betrothal will be announced at the end of the week." Wen Fu then handed Talia a small wood jewelry box. "Here, Talianna, your betrothal necklace (2) is in there. Put it on so we can see it on you."

Talia frowned but did as she was told. To be fair the necklace was beautiful it was a gold disc engraved with the symbol for the Fire Nation and set with rubies hanging from a deep red silk ribbon. Tying it around her neck she sighed and said the proper words to her parents. "I am a loyal daughter of the Fire Nation and I accept my duty as such."

"Good girl." Wen Fu said patting Talia on the head. "It's nice to see that you've decided to grow up."

Anidori hugged her daughter. "It won't be that bad Talia." She whispered trying to soothe Talia's fears, but all she heard was an empty promise.

Later after her parents had left, presumably to spread the good news to their friends about her betrothal Talia headed over to the Wei family where her friend Angel worked as a lady's maid. After pounding on the door in an unladylike manner the amber eyed girl was greeted by the Wei's startled housemaid.

"Lu Li it's me Talia. May I come in to see Angel?" Then not waiting for an answer Talia let herself in past the entrance and into the back of the compound where her friend's room was. She found Angel sitting on her bed mending something. "Angel, I need your help something awful has happened to me."

The blue eyed teen looked over at her friend with a worried glance. "Are you okay?"

"No," Talia carefully pulled down the neck of her kimono to reveal the necklace. "I'm engaged!"

"You're kidding! To whom?" Angel demanded, briefly admiring the necklace.

"Shen Yu Cho."

"That pompous arrogant…." Angel sputtered. "Isn't he the one who… oh you're kidding! That's just insane!"

" I'd rather join the army. Really I wish I was you Angel. You're so lucky!"

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

" No one cares if you make a good match or not." Talia explained not realizing what she was saying.

"No one wants me? Is that what you're trying to say?" Angel asked coldly.

Slowly Talia realized what she was implying. "Oh… Angel no. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that… oh shit I have no way to rectify this situation. I'm sorry."

"Eh."

"You know how I am. I'm not as bright as you are. I just don't think before I speak."

"Okay. I guess we're good for the time being."

Talia gave Angel a bone crushing hug. "Thank Agni, I have no idea what I'd do without you! We have to come up with a plan to escape!"

"Escape?" Angel parroted. "We have to escape."

"Yes, help me leave this place and I'll help you. I don't want to end up like a broodmare."

Angel smiled faintly, she'd been dying to escape the Fire Nation for years and now her friend had offered her a way out.

"Okay, let's start planning..." Angel starts but looks toward the door and notices a slight shadow and scowls.

"What...?" Talia begins to ask but Angel shushes her and points the door. Talia looks and sees the partial shadow and mouths the word "Oh" and moves toward the door but Angel stops her and motions for Talia to wait.

Angel looks around the room and smirks when she spots her water basin.

"So what kind of outfit should I wear to this thing?" Angel randomly says loudly and points for Talia to stand beside the door.

"Because you know how I can't stand being un-fashionable." Angel rambles on as she bends the water as close to the door as she can without giving away her intentions to the guest outside the door.

"Maybe we should try finding a new outfit for you. I mean this IS a pretty big deal." Talia adds in and smiles from her position beside the door and gives a nod to Angel.

With the nod of Talia's head and a quick plea to any malevolent being listening 'Let this work.' Angel inhales deeply bringing her hands up and quickly pushing them back out and exhaling.

Talia's eyes widen as she can see her friends breath and they both watch as the water trail under the door freezes. Talia rips the door open to reveal a very shocked Cais.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FREEZE MY FEET FOR!?" Cais screeches.

Angel just glares at him. "You were eaves dropping you jerk! WHAT did you hear!?"

"Only the sound of your beautiful voice...THAT'S COLD!!!" Cais again screeches as Angel raises the ice up his leg.

"What did you hear?" Angel growls out.

"I told you! Only the sound...OKAY, OKAY! Seriously I didn't hear anything!" He nearly yells as Angel moves to raise the ice yet again.

"Angel hang on." Talia interjects and makes a small flame in the palm of her hand. "We should see how well the human popsicle thaws first."

Hearing this Cais paled and begins to plead to them. " I SWEAR I DIDN'T HEAR A THING! PLEASE STOP...Angel I'm FREEZING! Just let me go...PLEASE let me go!"

Angel just glares while taking a deep breath and motioning the ice away.

"You aren't worth the trouble anyway Cais." Angel grumbles as she turns and goes back into her room.

Talia follows behind Angel and closes the bedroom door.

"So what are we going to do!? I can't marry that stuffed shirt!!!" Talia almost shrieks.

Angel just sighs and rubs her temples and sighs.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow. We'll work it out when we go practice our bending tomorrow. So until then PLEASE don't do something outrageous, or foolish."

**Later that night**

Angel is sitting in her room trying to come up with some tangible plan to get away. Angel walks to the window and sighs.

"We can't just leave the city, we have to leave the Fire Nation completely. But where do we go?" she wonders out loud.

While walking to the small fountain in the backyard it suddenly hits Angel 'The only home I've had since leaving the South Pole is here; in the Fire Nation. Where I've actually been cared for, and treated much differently then one would expect when being a prisoner of this Nation'. Angel looks back toward the main house beginning to feel slight guilt. 'I'm repaying the Lord and Lady's kindness with the insult of fleeing without a word of warning. I bring them dishonor with my actions.' Frowning at these thoughts Angel returns to her room and sits to meditate before turning in for the night.

**The next morning**

Angel had arrived early. Sitting in front of the small fountain listening and feeling the small current of the water Angel again tries to think of how to leave this city...and the Fire Nation. Angel just stares into the water.

"That's it!" Angel whispers out loud as her eyes widen at the simplistic answer. 'Although the answer is simple the actions would prove more difficult' she contemplates to herself when she feels a familiar presence.

"Time to learn your place waterbender." The person says sounding confident and very self assured.

"Your over-confidence speaks volumes daughter of the Fire Nation. Let this match leave us both with lessons learned." Angel replies while turning around and bringing water from the fountain with her.

Talia standing a few feet away stance ready and keeping a watchful eye on Angel; and gives a quick nod of agreement and a smirk to follow.

In a fluid motion Angel pulls water from the fountain and has it encase her hands and form a water ball between her hands.

"We go by ship my friend." Angel reveals as she sends small darts of ice toward Talia.

"By ship, but the only ships that leave the Fire Nation boarders are from the Navy Fleet." Talia blocks the ice darts with a wall of fire then sends it toward Angel.

"Exactly. No one would expect us to leave on a navy ship." Angel reasons while blocking with a wall of ice.

"Well there wouldn't be a need to make this plan if I wasn't being forced to marry that jerk!" Talia huffs and sends bigger bursts of fire toward Angel.

"I know it's not the same. But it's no fun having Cais hitting on me either. The boy simply can't take a hint. Which you saw when I froze his bloody feet to the floor." Angel says as her annoyance toward him surfaces and she sends a pool of water toward Talia's feet.

"That's why I say it'd be easier to be you. Your life is so easy. I mean you're a lady's maid putting up with the annoying son. I'm ENGAGED to some over grown, stuffed shirt who's going to treat me like some trophy and I won't even be able to fire bend!" Talia starts to rant and send random fire attacks at Angel.

"So you're saying just because I'm a prisoner of war, forced to be a ladies maid. My life is SOOOOOOOO much simpler then yours?" Angel questions while getting a bit mad at Talia's momentary lapse of thinking before she speaks.

"EXACTLY! You don't have to worry about impressing anyone. Or what you look like. Me, I have worry about what I say, how I act, look...just to be forced into an engagement with a complete and utter JERK! If I were only a servant like you I wouldn't need to worry about any of this!" Talia ends with a close to yelling voice and shoots out another blast of fire only to see it get drowned out by a wave of water.

"Angel!??!" Talia yelps in shock as she sees her friend make the wave of water bigger. Angel shoves the wave of water at her tired of hearing how her situation automatically means her life is easier.

"Just because I wasn't born here does NOT mean my life is more simple or trivial compared to your own!" Angel turns to leave still very angry. "When I'm no longer to _simple _for you we can continue this discussion."

As Angel walks away Talia calms down enough for things to register and groans. 'Me and my big mouth.' she mutters to herself as she runs after her.

"Angel will you just listen for ONE second!" Talia shouts and sees Angel stop at the center of a bridge.

"NO!" Angel simply shouts back as she raises her arms and brings a wall of water onto the bridge and freezes it.

"Dammit!" Talia slows to a light jog to enable herself to throw blasts of fire at the ice wall.

**A few hours later at the Wei's home**

"I'm sorry Miss..."

"Look I NEED to see Angel. It's important. A matter of life or death!" Talia quickly says as she pushes past the maid who answered the door.

As Talia makes her way through the house Lady Seiko gets her attention.

"My dear, I don't know what has angered her. I'm guessing from your persistent entrance you two had an argument of some sort. Angel is in the yard by the fountains. She went straight there when she arrived home. Sort this issue, but with the least destruction to the yard as possible please." Lady Seiko finishes with a bow of her head and leaves Talia alone.

Talia heads for the kitchen, since it has the easiest access to the back yard. Once at the door Talia gives a sigh and opens the door.

"Angel," She calls looking around to watch for possible flying water. "You know if I keep trying to explain myself I'm just going to end up digging my own grave so will you just talk to me. WITHOUT soaking me...please..."

"Why are you even here? Or is it just simpler to come to this house and backyard then your own?" Angel sneers as she gets up and faces Talia.

Talia groans, " You're not going to let me forget that any time soon huh?"

"And think about what's next to be said because I made NO promise for you to remain a dry fire bender." Angel warns bringing water around her hands.

"You know for a water bender you sure have a fiery temper..." Talia comments just as she gets soaked yet again.

"You know at least this time it was warm water you soaked me with. Look, as usual I didn't think when saying what I said. But you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded. But being forced to be engaged to Shen Yu isn't my idea of a picnic. And I'm sorry for offending you so badly, you know I am." Talia stops and looks at her now again wet clothing and then looks to Angel.

Angel just sighs and nods. "Fine, forgiven. But lose the simple comments please. And I wouldn't even want my worst enemy forced to marry Shen Yu. He's a badger-mole rat. And that's being very nice about it."

"So how are we getting out of here?" Talia asks quietly getting back to the point of what was supposed to be today's bending practice.

Angel sits back down, "We'll go by ship. YES, a Fire Navy ship. Your brother is due to leave soon, right? We'll sneak on one of the Navy ships disguised as soldiers, but we'll need face plates. Your parents, I'm sure will be looking for you, and Shen Yu will no doubt blame me when they find I'm missing as well."

Talia nods "My brother is leaving in a few days so we don't have much time then."

The girls continue to plan till Talia is required to go home. Both agreeing that the next time they meet would be in 2 days at the docks to make their escape.

**Later that night**

Angel lays awake staring at the roof. Her mind buzzing with the thought of finally leaving the Fire Nation. But her expression soon turns into a frown, as guilt comes and sets in firmly.

_"No matter who you meet Angel. Always treat them with kindness and how you'd want them to treat you. To judge them before knowing them is dishonorable." _

Angel remembers her mother's words. And to be honest aside from the soldiers and a few people everyone in the Fire Nation seemed pretty nice.

_'Like the lord and Lady. They've been nothing but kind to me. They let me continue my practice of water bending. They've given me a home, food and anything I ask for really. I only have to actually play the role of Ladies Maid when there is company or in front of Cais.'_

"What do I do mom?" Angel questions out loud knowing that what she is about to do will be showing great dishonor and disrespect to people whom have shown her nothing but the greatest kindness. Angel gets up and lights a candle and goes to the small vanity in her room. As she sits down she pulls open a drawer and grabs a blank piece of parchment & ink and begins to write.

**This was a way to refuse a proposal in Mexico (I think… I just know I read it somewhere)**

**Well, the Water Tribe has betrothal necklaces, who's to say that the Fire Nation doesn't employ them as well?**


End file.
